


Snowed In

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Pete's World, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: “I won’t let you risk it,” said Jackie, her no-nonsense voice coming on in full force. “You can’t see the edge of the porch from the window! Don’t argue with me, you keep extra clothes here and you know we have the space. I’ll just go put fresh sheets on your bed…” She was still rambling on but she was gone, out of the kitchen and up the stairs.“Mum!” Rose yelled after her. “The sheets are fine, I’m sure you changed them last time we slept here!”Pete put his hand on her shoulder. “Just let her be, Rose. You know Jackie.” The Doctor tried--and failed--to hold in a snort.Pete laughed.





	Snowed In

“I won’t let you risk it,” said Jackie, her no-nonsense voice coming on in full force. “You can’t see the edge of the porch from the window! Don’t argue with me, you keep extra clothes here and you know we have the space. I’ll just go put fresh sheets on your bed…” She was still rambling on but she was gone, out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

“Mum!” Rose yelled after her. “The sheets are fine, I’m sure you changed them last time we slept here!”

Pete put his hand on her shoulder. “Just let her be, Rose. You know Jackie.” The Doctor tried--and failed--to hold in a snort.

Pete laughed.

Rose looked from her dad to the Doctor, then she laughed too. “Alright, we’ll stay, and we won’t even complain about it. Right, Doctor?” She gave him a pointed look. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, and said, “Well…” She giggled.

“That’s enough of that,” Pete said drily. “Come on, Tony, let’s get you ready for bed.” The little boy scampered out of the kitchen, a ball of energy.

“Bring him back down before you put him to bed, will you?” Rose asked. “We want to say goodnight. I’ll make cocoa, if that’s alright.”

Pete looked out the window at the dizzying whiteness. “Seems like a cocoa night to me. I’ll let you surprise him.” Then he, too, was gone.

The Doctor and Rose moved toward the big bay window on one end of the big kitchen, the Doctor pulling Rose’s back flush against his chest and tucking her head under his chin. All they could see beyond the glass was swirling snow.

“It’s beautiful,” the Doctor murmured, breathing in the scent of Rose’s hair.

“It would be more beautiful from our own kitchen, or better yet, from  _ our  _ sofa in front of  _ our  _ fireplace,” she said, mild annoyance creeping into her voice. “We should have taken the TARDIS, but no, you  _ had  _ to drive the car…” She could feel the rumble of his laugh against her back. In the year and a half they were without a TARDIS he’d discovered that he liked driving Rose’s little car. She rarely drove it anymore, unless they were going somewhere with heavy traffic. The Doctor navigating a traffic jam was not worth the headache. Smiling to herself, she turned inside his embrace and looked up into his deep, ageless eyes.

He placed a small kiss on the end of her nose. “Anywhere and everywhere is brilliant with you, Rose Tyler.” At that her frustration was gone, just as he’d known it would be. He held her a moment longer then said, “Alright, let’s get that cocoa made. Perfect night for cocoa, this.”

“I’ll make the cocoa, you go build up the fire.” She kissed him one more time and then ducked out of his arms.

He loped out of the room while she busied herself with milk and chocolate and a pot for the stove. She was reaching into the spice cupboard when she heard him holler “Don’t forget the cinnamon!”

“I’ve created a monster,” she muttered, a soft smile at the edge of her lips.

Ten minutes later they were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, a low tray over Tony’s lap. They had to keep reminding him to be still, he kept bouncing with excitement.

“We haven’t had so much snow in years,” Pete said. “The climate’s healing, since your counterpart,” he nodded to the Doctor, “healed the cracks in the universe.”

“Can I play in it tomorrow, Mum?” Tony asked, nearly knocking his cocoa over in his glee.

“‘Course you can!” Jackie told him. “We’ll bundle you up, you’ll have a grand time.”

“I’ll take you out, I love the snow,” the Doctor said. “Have you ever made snow angels? I’ll bet by morning there’ll be enough snow for snow angels. You stand with your feet apart and your arms spread wide and you just fall back into the soft snow. Poof!” Tony giggled. “And we can look at snowflakes! Did you know that every snowflake is different from every other snowflake? Brilliant!  And they’re so lovely when they’re falling, you can catch them on your tongue, and they look so beautiful when they get caught in your sister’s eyelashes.” He winked at Rose.

Tony pulled a face at that. “I’d rather throw snowballs at her than look at snowflakes in her eyelashes, Doctor. Or go sledding! Can we go sledding?”

“You have to sleep before you can play, Tony. Drink up so you can get to bed. And you,” she said, mock-glaring at the Doctor, “don’t encourage him.”

Chastised, the Doctor hastily sipped his own cocoa. “Yes ma’am,” he said.

Rose and Pete exchanged knowing smiles. There was nothing quite like family.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 8: Snowflake


End file.
